


Three Little Words

by helloliriels



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Drabble, Four Letter Words That Mean Everything, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, I Am Groot, Interesting, John Watson Conductor of Light, John?, Silly, Three Little Words, Trilingual Character(s), sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: What do a Consulting Detective and a Talking Tree have in common?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Three Little Words

Sherlock stepped into their living room at 221B to find John and Groot deep in conversation. Well, at least John was conversing... this creature appeared to only be using three little words; 'I', 'am' and 'Groot', over and over... and over? John was apparently keeping up though, and without difficulty. Interesting. Sherlock's eyebrows raised and he stopped just inside the entry. Putting down the bags in his hands to pay closer attention, careful not to interrupt their focus. John however, still noticed and halting their conversation - waited for Sherlock to say something. Arms folded. _This should be good!_  
  
Sherlock stared at Groot. Groot stared back. Sherlock looked at John. Blinked. Then back up to Groot. He narrowed his eyes and turned to John:  
  
_"So what you're saying is... this species uses only three words to express every possible conversational meaning and variation accessible to mankind through language, and that by simple means of inflection and tone, it could be understood and communicated with, on an equal footing with these three words alone?"_  
  
What he actually said aloud was:  
"John?"  
  
John replied:  
"Yeah, basically." And without batting an eye and went back to carrying on his conversation with Groot.  
  
Sherlock smiled, “Didn’t know you we’re bi-lingual," He commented off-hand. Throwing the words over his shoulder carelessly.

He picked up his shopping bags and took them off to the kitchen. But in the doorway he came to an sudden halt... the realization of what _exactly_ just happened - dawning on him at last;

He had,

after all,

only spoken _one word_ **out loud** -

hadn't he?...

A proud look spread across his face, and he cocked his head to look at John with newfound awe. A smile reaching his eyes. He said to himself quietly, as if it was a secret... "Tri-lingual. _Obviously_."

  
John never ceases to amaze.

**Author's Note:**

> People that were incredulous at Groot using only three words - I AM GROOT - to say a million different things, have clearly never seen BBC's Sherlock - he's got it down to a fine art and only needs one word to say _everything_ : JOHN.
> 
> \---  
> It's the only four letter word Sherlock needs.


End file.
